


Pokémon trainer Kuroo Tetsurou wants to battle!

by juuvio



Category: Haikyuu!!, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon, First Meetings, M/M, Pokemon Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juuvio/pseuds/juuvio
Summary: Two ex Pokémon League Champions abandon their high titles to embark on a self fulfilling journey across the world; fate does them justice by having the two cross paths.





	Pokémon trainer Kuroo Tetsurou wants to battle!

**Author's Note:**

> HAHA I dunno why I wrote this, I was just playing pokémon when I was taking a little break from the other kurodai fic I'm writing and I just had a irresistible urge to write this AU... Hogwarts AU is definitely next on my list for these two dorks.

Cities sure were lively locations, filled with luminous lights of varying colors and vibrancy all throughout the brightly lit streets. A completely different atmosphere from the city’s outskirts that homed the many bug type pokémon. Although Sawamura Daichi had enjoyed his time exploring forests, caves and the seas, it was only a matter of time before the constant moving around took it’s toll on him. However with this freedom to travel, he had all the time in the world to rest before he got back to his engaging adventure he had been embarking on up to this moment.

 

Saffron city had it’s fair share of restaurants and café’s alike, a wide range of choices on what to eat. Daichi took it upon himself to try just about everything he passed by, the money made from his on road battles being more than enough to allow him to spend carelessly on luxuries. He sat himself on an outside bench with a warm panini and had a moment of peace with himself as he looked towards the dimming sky, the moon and stars vaguely beaming in the approaching darkness. He would have loved the share this moment with his pokémon, but their large sizes would likely scare off other pedestrians.

 

A soft purring distracted Daichi from his wandering thoughts, dark eyes falling to meet with large, violet ones. They shone brilliantly, a glimmering gaze reflecting the barely woken moon off. It was an Espeon, as cute as any Espeon Daichi had to admit yet he quite honestly could say he rarely ran into one. They were a struggle to evolve into one after all, this one must have a good trainer. Come to think of it, where was it’s trainer?

 

“Hey there,” Daichi said, gently reaching a hand towards the Espeon who butted it’s head into his palm. It’s short coat felt silky under his touch. “You lost?”

 

It pulled away from him and looked up questioningly, tilting it’s head to the side as it let out a sort of purring and meowing sound at once.

 

“Espeeeeeon, c’mon I’m starving and I’m bored of this game if you don’t stick to one hiding spot!”

 

The mystery voice had a smooth tenor and a husky touch to it. Daichi turned in search for the source and spotted only that _atrocious_ hair. It was wild, completely unruly and apparently unkempt, flicking off into every direction known to man. The trainer had bangs that fell over his right eye and a small undercut beneath the obsidian forest on top. It sort of suited him. The way he was decorated in various ear piercings and gauged ear lobes, finely detailed tattoos embedded beneath the golden skin of his arms. Daichi never often ran into such delinquent looking figures, even during his time in the Pokémon League where he was exposed to all sorts of people. Must have been a city thing, considering it was a rarity to pass by a fellow traveller with more than two ear piercings.

 

The trainer wore a plain black t-shirt and black jeans, a pale grey hooded jacket tied around his waist and a red backpack. Backpack? Must be travelling too perhaps. He visibly perked up upon hearing Espeon cry out again, the cat like pokémon trotting off gracefully to its trainer’s open arms. Daichi listened into his trainer fussing over his pokémon for a moment and smiled to himself, he definitely looked like he took good care of his pokémon.

 

“Hey! Thanks man,” he called out, drawing a perplexed expression out of Daichi.

 

“Huh— oh, I did nothing… Espeon just happened to be wandering around here,” Daichi waved off, seeing a soft smile curl the corners of the trainer’s mouth.

 

He stepped over, still holding Espeon in his arms and shot out an arm towards Daichi. “Kuroo Tetsurou… Nice to meet you…”

 

“Oh, Sawamura Daichi. Nice to meet you too Kuroo,” he replied, taking his hand in a firm shake. They were cold to touch, but it felt nice against Daichi’s warm skin. He couldn’t help but notice the gentle smile plastered across Kuroo’s face, which was in fact anything but gentle. _The cunning type…_ “You live around here?”

 

“Nah, passing through. Exploring the Kanto region! I’m from Lumiose City in Kalos, things sure are different over here…”

 

“Travelling? Same actually, I’m from Oreburgh City in the Sinnoh region,” he paused as he considered mentioning he was a former champion, but Kuroo spoke before he could.

 

“Sinnoh region… Sick, wanna battle?”

 

Of course, there was no chance of simply talking to a fellow trainer without engaging in a pokémon battle. Daichi was lucky he visited the pokémon centre today. “Sure.” He guessed like every other battle he’d been in since travelling, would be over in near an instant. The only battle her considered a challenge was weeks ago against a particularly pretty doe-eyed boy with a Milotic. What was his name again… Oikawa?

 

Kuroo smirked and looked down towards Espeon, who looked back up at him adoringly. “Fancy going first?” It mewed with a clear smile in it’s tone, hopping out of his arms and flicking out it’s twintails. Daichi waited for Kuroo to back off a little before pondering who to bring out first. Espeon was considerably smaller compared to his whole team, but he’d be a fool to believe size determines the outcome of the battle. However he just couldn’t help it seeing the past 50 battles he won by barely lifting a finger. “Let’s see what you got, fellow traveller Sawamura~”

 

He wanted to laugh, this poor guy didn’t know what he was getting himself into. “Alright, let’s make this quick, Kangaskhan!” He lobbed the ultra ball into the air, the capsule snapping open in a blinding light to reveal his Kangaskhan.

 

“Espeon, single beam—”

 

“Sucker punch Kangaskhan!”

 

Espeon was briskly interrupted by the sucker punch, it’s dark type properties making it a hard hit on Espeon.

 

“Smart move,” Kuroo mumbled, directing Espeon to go full offensive. Kangaskhan’s sucker punch only worked so many times before the hits started piling up on her through Espeons sweeping and fast hits.

 

Daichi underestimated him for sure, his Espeon was sure a mean hitter, and Kangaskhan's durability was coming to the end of its tether. Thankfully, Espeon wasn’t entirely durable.

 

“Espeon, nice job… Return.” Kuroo barely sounded sullen, in fact he was rather smug. “Kangaskhan looks a bit worse for the wear!”

 

 _Toxic! Shit—_ The damn thing didn’t go down alone, as Daichi’s side was next to hit the ground. “You did great, return.”

 

The pair began to take notice to the growing number of bystanders watching this nerve wracking battle, but were hasty to move on.

 

“You’re better than I thought, Sawamura!” Kuroo called out from the distance, leaving Daichi to snort. If only this guy knew he was taking on a former champion. Kuroo threw a dusk ball into the air without any words spoken, the void like energy striking out to reveal a Weavile.

 

 _Ice type, you should handle that…_  “Arcanine, go!”

 

“Oya, oya, look at that. Type advantage!”

 

 _This damn guy, he likes to talk huh._ “Flare blitz!”

 

It _looked_ like a solid hit, and considering the type advantage Weavile should have gone down a bit harder than it appeared to. In fact, it only looked like a regular attack and barely did a number on it. Daichi caught the sly smirk grace those lips on Kuroo, and now he was really starting to wonder what the hell was on his mind. “Nasty plot.”

 

The attacks were traded back and forth, mainly Weavile prancing around dodging and boosting itself and Arcanine chasing after it. Eventually, the lion like pokémon landed a particularly hard hit that sent the smaller pokémon flying, and morphing— morphing?

 

“Aw crap, busted.” It was a Zoroark all along, dirty trick! No wonder those fire moves weren’t doing much against it.

 

“What the hell, that was good,” Daichi snorted with a smirk, and he was sure even that Zoroark was snickering.

 

That round soon came to an end with Zoroark winning, who was this guy? A frontier trainer? No way, even against those guys Daichi had an easier time, and his Arcanine rarely went down like that.    

 

“Steelix!”

 

“Zoroark, come back,” Kuroo called. Withdrawing? “Luxray!”

 

 _Damn, electric._ Daichi considered withdrawing, but he had a hunch Kuroo would only do the same. “Alright, ready big guy?” Steelix responded with a rumbling, groan like roar. He may always look grumpy, but Daichi had mastered the ability to read a steel boulder’s expression. This time round, Steelix was more than determined to take on Luxray.

 

“Charge beam!”

 

Steelix wasn’t a big dodger, but he sure was study. “You okay?” Daichi checked, waiting for the subtle nod. “Alright let’s ruin their day, earthquake! Keep it contained will you?”

 

“Oh fuck—” The ripples from the violently trembling ground beneath Luxray was a sure way to give him a bad time, knocking out most of the fight in him. There were a few squeaks and screamed from the crowd watching the fight, the earthquake not being as contained as Daichi hoped.

 

“We’ll have to work on how to contain that…” He laughed nervously and watched Luxray struggle to get back up. “That did a number on him!”

 

“Go with another charge beam, that bulky pile of rubble can hit hard but he can’t dodge.”  

 

Kuroo was right, and those charge beams wore Steelix out at only the second hit, but a swift whack with an iron tail knocked Luxray out before he could land a finishing blow. Now Daichi was really starting to get nervous, but exhilarated as can be. These were the kind of battles he strives to have.

 

Weavile, the real one Daichi assumed, finished Steelix off with a quick shadow ball, not giving the slower pokémon a chance to even react. Now that’s how you could tell a real Weavile, they were terrifyingly fast. He only prayed Raichu would be able to somewhat keep up.

 

Now there was a serious change in pace, the speed of an electric type and the speed of the assassin like cat led to an almost unseen battle of blurs. Weavile however, was that one step ahead, and Raichu went down.

 

“Raichu good job, return. Pangoro go!”

 

Kuroo’s eyes widened in a brief display surprise before he hardened his features again. “Watch out Weavile…”

 

Speed wasn’t a perk Pangoro held, but his defense was. “Sky uppercut!”

 

Weavile barely dodged the first hit, and managed to fit in a few hits before getting hit by Pangoro’s second attempt at sky uppercut. It was an instant knockout. “Aw shit— nice job out there.” Kuroo returned Weavile and gave Daichi a long, hard stare down. Now he looked like he was getting serious. He was now down to three pokémon, and Daichi down to two. He knew for a fact though his Zoroark wouldn’t be able to hold up long against his two fully able pokémon.    

 

“Zoroark!” The pokémon emerged from the inky energy of the dusk ball, smirking just how it’s trainer does. She didn’t stand much of a chance against Pangoro however, and went down without doing much of a number on him due to her weakened state from the previous fight. “Awesome work…”

 

“Is someone getting nervous?”

 

“Says you, I can feel the ground trembling from your shakes! Go, Garchomp!” Daichi’s breath hitched at the name. Now _that_ was a scary dragon, and it’s recognizable shriek sent chills down his spine. Maybe he should withdraw Pangoro and face it with another dragon, Dragonite. No, too risky. If Garchomp manages to get a first hit on her was over for his own Dragon, and then Kuroo still had one more pokémon left.

 

“Alright, I’m counting on you Pangoro!”

 

Fair to say, Garchomp was a _nightmare._ Daichi wondered if his last pokémon was at brutal as this land shark— it must be, and now he only grew more stressed on taking out Garchomp with Pangoro and leaving Kuroo’s best to Daichi’s Dragonite to handle.

 

The battle between them was long and tedious, but ultimately Garchomp took out Pangoro. “Dragonite!”

 

“Holy shit, nice Dragonite!”

 

“Thanks, could say the same for your Garchomp.”

 

Garchomp was indeed faster than Dragonite, but Dragonite relied on her exquisite dodging and using Garchomps exhaustion to her advantage. He was soon finished off with a dragon pulse with minimal damage done to Dragonite. _Now that leaves…_

 

“Final showdown, Gengar!”

 

Daichi almost choked on air, they had the _exact_ same grin. But behind that fact, Gengars alone are terrifying, but considering the rest of Kuroo’s powerhouse team this one had to be a nasty piece of work itself.

 

This fight lasted considerably longer than the others, Gengar’s blinding speed and sweeping abilities giving him the advantage of all dodge and dish. Daichi did know if he did get hit, it _hurt._ Dragonite was no gentle hitter, and Gengar proved that the first time he slipped up against the swing of her tail. The sky was eventually engulfed in darkness, the stars and moon shimmering on the pitch blanket, and they were _still_ fighting.

 

“Heh… Hey Gengar, been a while since we had such a hard time huh…” Kuroo spoke just loud enough for his pokémon to hear, whom turned his head and grinned passed the weariness.

 

“Dragonite, look how enthusiastic you are… Guess you like that smug jackass.” Dragonite glanced back towards Daichi and let out a gleeful cry, turning back to glare violently towards Gengar.

 

“We can do this all night, bring it Sinnoh!”

 

“Oh yeah? Are you sure? You both look like you need a nice long nap from all that excessive grinning.”

 

It lasted for another half an hour at most, before the two pokémon finally collapsed on top of each other. The two trained jogged over onto the space declared battlefield to tend to their pokémon, pulling each away from each other to embrace them— with much struggle considering their weight and size.

 

“Nice one, Gengar. You did awesome.”

 

“You did brilliant, Dragonite.”

 

“Return!” The spoke in unison, drawing the fainted pokémon back into their pokéballs.

 

The two trainers shared a gaze before breaking out into bright grins. “What the hell... Do you even know who I am?”

 

“No clue, enlighten me please.”

 

“Former champion of Sinnoh… You’re pretty damn good.”

 

Kuroo gaped at him before he turned his head nervously and scratched the side of his head with a finger. “Former champion… Me too. The post gets pretty boring right?”

 

He— wait, what? “Hold on… You’re a former champion too?”

 

“Yep, but it was so bland and boring and I couldn’t be bothered to stay in one place anymore, so I dropped the title to do a bit more exploring before I become a wrinkly plastic bag who can’t do anything.”

 

“Woah… Same— exactly the same even. Well that explains my great struggle against you.”

 

“Geez, I’ve never felt so excited when battling someone before. Thanks. Sawamura.”

 

“No, thank you…” Daichi stood from the ground and helped Kuroo up. “That wore me out, I could use some food.”

 

“Same, let’s go find somewhere to eat— Or like, can I just ask you on a date?”

 

“A— huh?!”

 

“A date, will you go on a date with me, former Sinnoh champion, so I can go home and brag to all my friends how I dated a tough mother fucker like you?”

 

Daichi was loss for words, and his voice was trapped in the back of his throat for a while. “...Yeah, let’s go on a date. If… You accompany me on my travels.”

 

Kuroo cocked an eyebrow up and smirked. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help but give Daichi Kangaskhan (literally described as the parent pokémon) and Kuroo would definitely have Gengar. THEY LOOK THE SAME.
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Join me on [tumblr](https://juuvio.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
